


Between Realities

by bennet_darcy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Cancer, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, M/M, Minor Character Death, Music, Pen Pals, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennet_darcy/pseuds/bennet_darcy
Summary: Julie Molina recieves an interesting note one day that sparks a friendship with a mysterious penpal. In the same day, Julie also meets Luke Patterson and the band Sunset Curve. Everyone around them can tell that there's more than meets the eye but will Julie and Luke or will they be in for a big surprise.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 218





	1. Journals, Notes, and Music

Julie Molina kept a track of all of her belongings as if they were all gold. So, when she found a strange journal that DEFINITELY didn’t belong to her in her locker, she knew something was up. Wanting to return the journal to its rightful owner she flipped the cover open to find the contact information blank. Not wanting to be invasive but really wanting to return it, she flipped open another page. It was full of what could only be described as chicken scratch but she was able to decipher it. 

_Hello lucky winner! As you might’ve noticed there is no return address or name in this journal. Yeah…..that’s on purpose. I have this assignment for English to find a penpal and keep talking to them without ever telling them who I am. So I played Locker Russian Roulette. I dropped this journal in a random locker with this note so hopefully you’re willing to play along. Uhhhhhh I don’t really know how to do this so just refer to me as guitar boy. I love playing with my band, shredding on the guitar, writing music, well musics just kinda my life. Anyways like if you wanna be my penpal let me know. Just write a response on the next page and then leave the journal in the piano seat in practice room 105. Thanks! (also please don’t try to find me….i’ll fail the assignment)_

_-Guitar Boy_

Julie smiled a little at the journal. She had heard about that assignment, it was given out by a senior English teacher. She didn’t mind that the pick had been random because it looked like she and the boy had similar interests. Writing music with her mom was one of her favorite things to do. It was worth a shot, especially if at the end of the assignment they got to meet. Who knows, maybe they’ll become fast friends. Picking up the closest writing utensil to her (a pen) she flipped to the next page and began writing back.

_Guitar Boy,_

_Glad you chose my locker, I heard about the assignment the other day from my best friend. She’s pretty cool and keeps up to date with these things. Lucky for you, I also happen to love music. It’s one of my favorite things to do with my mom. We sit at the piano and write songs for hours at a time. You don’t have to worry about me trying to figure out who you are. I’m a pretty patient person. Oh and if you haven’t guessed...I’m a girl. Hope that’s not a problem. We should write music together sometime, it might be fun._

_Sincerely,  
Dahlia (it’s one of my favorite flowers)_

The bell rang through the halls and Julie shut the journal, slung her bag over her shoulder and closed her locker. Her plan had been to meet Flynn in the parking lot as soon as school ended but now she had a different task to attend to. She rushed down to practice room 105 and hid the journal in the piano seat before shooting a quick text to Flynn that she was going to be staying after school to practice for her solo in class tomorrow. 

**Julie:** _Hey something came up and I can’t meet you. I wanna practice for my solo tomorrow_

 **Flynn:** _No worries but you owe me one girl. Now I have to suffer an afternoon of Stats homework by myself :(_

 **Julie:** _promise I’ll make it up to you, I’ll let dad know you’re coming over for dinner. He always makes your favorite….and I’ll let you look at my song book :)_

**Flynn:** _Ur so lucky I love you girl_

**Julie:** _thanks flynn!!_

Julie left the practice room and went to 106 next door. Sitting down at the piano she took out her lyric journal. Humming through the pieces, Julie began to edit her lyrics and tune. Eventually she came up with something she was happy with and began to play it on the piano. The notes soared and brought life into the sad looking room. Finally happy with her product she began to ready herself to play and sing together. It was a piece she and her mother had originally written to be a duet but with her mom in the hospital that wasn’t exactly an option. This piece meant so much to her. Playing the intro, Julie started to sing:

_Here's the one thing  
I want you to know  
You got someplace to go  
Life's a test yes  
But you go toe to toe  
You don't give up no you grow_

__

__

And you use your pain  
Cause it makes you, you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it

I know it’s not the same  
You got livin’ to do  
And I just want you to do it

So get up, get out relight the spark  
You know the rest by heart 

Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up  
Wake up

Better wake those demons  
Just look them in the eye  
No reason not to try  
Life can be a mess  
I won't let it cloud my mind  
I'll let my fingers fly

And I use the pain  
Cause it's part of me  
And I'm ready to power through it

Gonna find the strength  
Find the melody  
Cause you showed me how to do it

Get up, get out relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart

Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain  
Raising your voice to the rain

Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up  
Wake up

So wake that spirit spirit  
I wanna hear it hear it  
No need to fear it you're not alone  
You're gonna find your way home

Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain  
Raising your voice to the rain

_Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
When you're feeling lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up  
Wake up_

As the song came to an end Julie smiled. It was better than she had first hoped and it was perfect for her solo tomorrow. Just then she heard the practice room next to her close as music burst through the walls. She had to give it to whoever was over there, they had talent. They had found their music. Packing up, Julie took one look at the room before heading out to catch the nearest bus.


	2. Love at First Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN/: I don't own anything but the plot. 
> 
> Luke reads Julie Molina's first response.

Luke leaned on the practice room wall listening to the girl on the other side. She was insanely talented and he had missed hearing her sing. The girl, he didn’t know her name, brought life into any room she walked into. They treated music the same way, like it was oxygen that they needed to breathe. Unfortunately, she didn’t know he existed. He hadn’t had the opportunity to introduce himself yet. But he had another matter to worry about. Going over to the piano bench, he lifted it up to find his journal. He could only hope that it was an actual response and that the person was chill. After all, once this project was over he expected to meet the person who he was subjecting to his musical whims. Opening the journal to the page after his, he was delighted to see a response.

_Guitar Boy,_

He smiled, he hadn’t expected them to actually go with his alias. 

_Glad you chose my locker, I heard about the assignment the other day from my best friend. She’s pretty cool and keeps up to date with these things._

And they already knew about the assignment which was a blessing. 

_Lucky for you, I also happen to love music. It’s one of my favorite things to do with my mom. We sit at the piano and write songs for hours at a time._

Luke couldn’t stop the puppy dog grin that lit up his face at that. They loved music too and they wrote their own material. That took some serious dedication and talent. He was liking this stranger more and more. He continued to read on, looking forward to what they had to say.

_You don’t have to worry about me trying to figure out who you are. I’m a pretty patient person._

That was a relief because he most certainly was not. He had more if a ‘now or never’ state of mind so at least he didn’t have to worry about miserably failing his project. 

_Oh and if you haven’t guessed...I’m a girl. Hope that’s not a problem._

He was expecting this part of the letter but honestly he couldn’t care less. This girl was awesome. Someone worth knowing, and she seemed modest too. Definitely no Carrie of music. 

_We should write music together sometime, it might be fun._

God, he was already in love with this girl. Writing music with her would be a dream come true. He couldn’t wait to see her style and her vibe and her lyrics and just, everything. Hopefully they’d be able to figure out this whole penpal thing and be able to include that. 

_Sincerely,  
Dahlia (it’s one of my favorite flowers)_

Her nickname for herself was beautiful. That in itself told him a lot about this new mystery girl.  
He’d have to include one of those with his letters at one point. He was still pondering over her words when his bandmates burst into the room. He slammed the journal shut and threw it into his open bag nearby before going to greet the boys. It had seemed like a lifetime since he’d seen them even though it was only maybe an hour. 

“Reg, Alex! You ready to rock out?” He asked with a grin while giving both boys hugs. It was like a ritual for them.

“For sure, but first, any news on that project?” Alex asked, always the responsible one while taking a seat behind his drum set.

“Nah,” Luke lied, not meeting the other boys eyes, “For all I know I put the journal in an empty locker.” 

Reggie was the first one to pick up on the lie.

“Liar, liar pants on fire,” Reggie called out as he snatched Luke’s bag and pulled the journal out of it. 

Luke dove for the journal not wanting the other boys to see the response. Somehow this girl and her writing was already sacred to him. Unfortunately, Reggie reacted faster than he did. Throwing the journal over to Alex who read it verbatim. 

“Looks like someone has a crush on this mystery girl,” Alex teased, being genuinely happy for Luke, “This is adorable.” 

Alex tossed the journal back to Luke who promptly stuffed it back in his back, pout evident on the boy’s face. 

“Ah, love at first write,” Reggie started, “so precious.” 

Luke whacked Reggie on the back of the head with his song journal before grabbing his guitar.

“Alright, Alright, I admit I find her interesting,” Luke caught the expression on the other boys faces, “But that doesn’t mean I’m into her. Now c’mon are we gonna rehearse or not?” 

The other two boys nodded at him and they started to play having already decided in the order of their rehearsal at lunch. 

To Luke this was the best feeling in the world. He loved nothing more than rocking out with his two best friends. And this school just proved that they had the potential to get somewhere. In fact, they were getting somewhere. They had a gig booked tonight at an amphitheatre as a part of a music festival. Taking a deep breath, Luke finished strumming the opening chords to the song and began to sing. 

_One, two  
Take off, last stop  
Countdown 'til we blast open the top  
Face first, full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart  
Clocks move forward  
But we don't get older, no  
Kept on climbing  
'Til our stars collided  
And all the times we fell behind  
Were just the keys to paradise  
Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never  
Hear the noise in my head  
It's calling out like a voice I can't forget  
One life, no regrets  
Catch up, got no time to catch my breath  
And clocks move faster  
'Cause it's all we're after now, oh  
Won't stop climbing  
'Cause this is our time, yeah  
When all the days felt black and white  
Those were the best shades of my life  
Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never  
We ain't searching for tomorrow (tomorrow)  
'Cause we got all we need today (today)  
Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins  
We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain  
Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never  
It's now or never (now or never)_

Playing the final chord, Luke let out a grin and turned to his bandmates. That was their best run through yet. Tonight was going to be electric. Luke looked down as his phone buzzed. It looked like practice was going to have to end early. His mom wanted to see him before the gig. Sighing, he showed the text to the boys before swinging his bag over his shoulder and running to catch the bus.


	3. That Fateful Bus Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for being gone for so long. I've been working on two novels plus college applications plus my senior year. I've been so busy and haven't even had time to think about updating until now. So now I bring you: Chapter 3. Made possible by: six missing homework assignments because thanksgiving break and teachers don't mix. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it! So without further ado I give you: the first meeting.

Life, she had decided, hated Julie Molina. After she had run out into the pouring rain to catch the bus, it’s doors had closed and left her behind. So here she was, sitting on a nearby bench waiting for the past thirty minutes absolutely soaked to the bone. Even music couldn’t cheer up her sour mood, nothing could…..or so she thought. It was five minutes before the bus arrived when she saw someone that looked to be around her age sprinting towards where she was sitting. She watched as he realised the bus wasn’t there, as he checked his phone for the time, and as he realised she was sitting there. The boy, after realising she was there, gave out a sheepish smile and waved before approaching her. 

“Uh, Hi,” he started out rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m Luke. Luke Patterson.” It was during his introduction that she realised a. He looked oddly like a puppy, and b. That it was still raining. He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Julie Molina,” She replied with a smile taking his hand, “You wouldn’t happen to have an umbrella would you?” 

Julie watched as the strange boy infront of her finally realised it was raining. She watched as he nearly dropped the case for some kind of instrument, a guitar by the looks of it, as he dug through his backpack before finding an umbrella and offering it to her. She cocked her head to the side with a confused smile at his actions. It was honestly kind of cute that he thought of her before himself even though they had just met. 

“No thanks,” Julie thanked but quickly continued after seeing the look on his face, “I’m already soaked, an umbrella wouldn’t do me much good now.” 

His face lit up at her remark. He opened the umbrella and sat down next to her so that it would cover both of them. “Maybe not,” he almost teased, “but at the very least it will keep you dry-er for the time being.” He grinned at her as she processed his words. She was about to let out a laugh when the wind gust and a shiver flew down her spine. Curling into herself to preserve warmth she shot him an apologetic glance.

Then, Luke Patterson did the one thing Julie Molina least expected. She was curled into herself praying the bus would arrive soon when a jacket landed in her lap. After careful observation she realised it was his jacket. She looked up at him with an array of confusion on her face, why had he given her his jacket? He barely knew her. 

“We can’t have you freezing out here now can we Miss Molina.” Luke teased motioning for her to put the jacket on. 

“I couldn’t,” Julie protested trying to come up with a viable excuse when she found one, “your shirt doesn’t even have sleeves, you must be freezing!” Julie desperately tried to return the jacket to its owner but the owner only draped the coat over her. 

“I’m not the one soaked to the bone. You need it more than I do.” he shrugged, “So Miss Molina what led you here?” 

“The music program,” Julie grumbled. She loved music and she knew she was grateful to be a part of it but sometimes it did not have great pay offs. 

It was worth it thought to see the boy next to her practically explode with joy at her comment. “You’re in the music program too!” he practically shouted, “I’m in the senior program, what program are you in, that means you’ve probably heard of my band, you should come to our gig tonight!” Luke was beaming at her like the brightest and warmest ray of sunshine when he said this. 

And with the universe's perfect timing, the bus had finally arrived. They both scrambled to gather their things and get on the bus. Julie first, because Luke had the firm belief that everyone in his care always went first. It didn’t matter who, the gender, or the situation. Which was fortunate for Julie Molina as she tripped on the bus's stair back into Luke who caught her and pushed her up. 

Once they were both on the bus Julie laughed in exasperation as Luke pulled her into the nearest set of seats. From there he pulled out a ticket to his gig, permission for her to be backstage, and bounced in his seat waiting for her to tell him about her role in the music program. 

“I’m in the Junior music program,” Julie started already losing herself in her story, “I got in right after my mom got sick, but she was still overjoyed to hear the news. I used to play with her all the time but lately she’s been too weak to even press down the keys on the piano. That’s my instrument by the way, the piano. I write music to bring some light in the world because I know how dark it can be at times. I’m actually going to visit her tomorrow” Julie suddenly felt conscious of herself, “but yeah that’s my story sorry if i overshared.”

The boy next to her was the first to break the silence, “Wow.” he put his hand on Julie’s shoulder, “Thanks for sharing that. That’s gotta be tough. It’s already difficult to share your music because it’s like bearing your soul. Sharing your music while going through all of that just makes you all the braver.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered not being able to look him in the eye. The bus intercom interrupted the next thing she was about to say as it announced they were at her stop.

“This is my stop,” she explained, gathering her things.

“I’ll see you again, right?” Luke asked. She knew that he knew they went to the same school but they’d never run into each other before so she could understand his slight worry. 

“You’re not going to get rid if me that easy Patterson.” she teased before descending off the bus. As the bus pulled away they waved to each other before Julie finally got home. Setting her stuff down in her room and plopping down on her bed she realised two things. One, she still had his jacket and two she’d left the ticket to his gig on her seat. Julie groaned at the unfairness of the universe and pulled out her homework. At least, she mused to herself, she was guaranteed to have to see him again.


	4. A Hopeful Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this story to recieve this much love. I am super grateful to everyone who has liked, commented, and bookmarked. I only own the storyline *and some of the last names* but I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Without further ado: Chapter 4

Still on the bus, Luke Patterson sighed. That girl sure was something. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to the group chat 

**SUNSET SWERVE**

**PuppyDogEyes:** You’ll never guess who I just met.

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** Mystery Girl?

 **ReggieLovesAnimals:** Someone who’s willing to give us free food after the gig tonight?

 **PuppyDogEyes:** No and no. I met the one, the only, Julie Molina.

 **ReggieLovesAnimals:** Who?

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** Crazy fan?? Producer?? Big name rockstar??

 **PuppyDogEyes:** Nope. Nope again. And probably in the future. I met her waiting for the bus. She’s a year below us in the music program. She’s totally chill and I kinda invited her to our gig...with a backstage pass.

 **LittleDrummerBoy:** you? Invited a girl BACKSTAGE at a gig?? She must be something

 **PuppyDogEyes:** She is. I promise. You guys are gonna love her. I’ll tell you all about her while we’re setting up tonight. 

**ReggieLovesAnimal:** ~can you feel the love tonight~ 

**PuppyDogEyes:** It’s not like that

 **ReggieLovesAnimals:** sure it's not ;)

Luke sighed as he looked up from his phone. He was only a stop away from home. Looking over at the seat that Julie freaking Molina used to occupy he smiled thinking about the spirited girl he’d met earlier. On further glance he noticed the ticket laying on the seat, it must have fallen out her pocket when she was leaving. Luke picked up the ticket in slight disappointment that the girl wouldn’t be attending their show tonight. Wishing he had gotten her number before she left, he went to put the ticket in his jacket pocket only to realise he had no jacket. Being honest, he’d forgotten he’d given it to her. It would do her more use than him anyways. He could always get it back from her at school. School! Luke could always find her there and get her number. Maybe they even had the same lunch or free periods!! He really wanted to hear her style, only if she was okay with that of course. Luke unlocked his phone once more and went to twitter, as the bands lead singer he was also responsible for tweeting for them. He sent out a quick message:

**SunsetCurveOfficial**

_@SunsetCurve_

Don’t forget our gig at 8:30 tonight, can’t wait to see everyone there! Special Thanks to Randolph Theatre for hosting us! #sunsetcurve #tellyourfriends 

_16 October 2020 | 5:30pm_

Waiting for fans to respond so he could interact with them (it was good for business), he began scrolling through his feed until he came across a post from his music program:

**Bobcat’s Music Program**

_@bobcatmusic_

Don’t forget tomorrow is the Junior Music Program showcase! Here’s a list of performers, what they’ll be preforming and the order they’re performing in. We hope to see you all there at 5:30 in the auditorium! _#bobcatpride #showyourmusic_ Flynn Carter - DJ Mix Track #5 Dirty Candy - WOW! Nick Jacobson - Guitar Solo William - Drum Solo Julie Molina - Wake Up

_16 October 2020 | 5:31pm_

Luke grinned at his phone. This was perfect timing! Now he just had to convince his bandmates to go and come up with a reasonable excuse to be there. He took a screenshot of the post and set himself a reminder to bring it up to the boys. Luke shoved his phone in his jeans pocket and grabbed his stuff as he felt the bus roll to a stop and exited with a stupid grin on his face all the way home. Entering the house, he tried to bolt to his room only to be confronted by his mother who was standing in front of his door.

“Let’s talk.” His mom demanded and pointed to the kitchen table. 

The grin fell from Luke’s face and he slouched over before making his way to the table. He plopped down in the nearest chair as his mom towered over him.

“What did I do this time?” Luke muttered, his eyes downcast and expression gloomy.

“Your father and I are pulling you out of the music program.” she deadpanned.

Luke shot up an alarmed look on his face, “What! Why?!? Music is my life, you can’t do that to me!”

“We can and we will,” His mom stated, “we feel that this is the only way we can get you to forget this silly fantasy of being a rockstar and get a real job. We should have never let you start it in the first place but we thought it was a hobby you’d grow out of. Obviously, we were wrong.”

“It’s not some silly fantasy! Mom if you’d bother to pay attention you’d see we have at least a thousand people backing us! We’re supposed to be playing at a theater tonight! I can’t just let that go. Music is a real job and it’s the only job I’m going to have. Don’t do this to me!” Luke shot to his feet and grabbed his stuff to storm into his room.

“It’s already been decided,” his mother finished, “we’re calling the school to let them know tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not.” Luke protested as he grabbed a duffel bag, “if you won’t support me I’ll go somewhere where someone else will.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Luke,” his mother insisted as she watched him pack, “we’re just doing what’s best for you.” 

“No.” Luke ground out sending her a glare, “You’re doing what’s best for you.”

And that was that. Luke Patterson stormed out of his house and never looked back. His mother cried after him but at that point it was too late. They had gone too far. They may have never understood his passion but they had at least respected his choices. Now he couldn’t even say that. By the time Luke had stopped to see where he was he had travelled five blocks. Looking up at the road sign, he realised he was only a block or two away from Reggie’s place. At least now he had a goal in mind. Sopping wet and shivering he managed to pull himself down the two extra blocks, open Reggie’s window which was already unlocked, and pass out from exhaustion in the beanbag in the corner. He knew Reggie wouldn’t mind and hoped he wouldn’t have too many questions when he came back as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story so far and I hope you're enjoying it. There are a few things I'd like to clarify about my writing style specifically. 1. I apologise for typos and gramitical errors. I'm writing these chapter in about 30 minutes when I catch snippets of freetime and I don't have time to edit these at all. 2.I understand the writing is a little choppy and can be confusing at times. I apologise for this, I am currently writing two novels on top of trying to get into college, graduating a year early, and everything else so while I would like to put my full writing abilities into this as I am planning on being a creative writing major I do not have the time nor the energy. I know this is not fair to you as a reader and you have my condolences for this. 3.I apologise for any major time frames where I don't post. Again, my life is hectic and this is something I do on the side for fun and to get the wheels in my brain turning. If I don't post, know I will come back to the story at some point just not for the time being. If I have ever decided to stop writing this story I will let all of you know. Just know that I appreciate each and every one of you and seeing your comments brightens up my day. I just felt it best that I clarify this because I feel it would be unfair to leave this unsaid and I'm truly sorry I cannot put more effort into this story. 
> 
> Apologies,   
> bennet_darcy


End file.
